


All the men Cristiano Ronaldo has ever loved (and loved him right back)

by Flyingacrossthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingacrossthestars/pseuds/Flyingacrossthestars
Summary: A trip down memory lane into Ronaldo's lovelife. And also his current.





	

**_ All the men that Cristiano Ronaldo has ever loved (and that loved him right back) _ **

 

 _Ruud van Nistelrooij_  
It all began with Ruud van Nistelrooij. Cristiano was barely an adult when it started. He just signed with Manchester United and he felt alone, out of place and totally miserable. Ruud took it upon him to make Cristiano feel welcome and more at ease with the move to England. They became friends, and from friends to very good friends and soon to be so much more. Who seduced who Cristiano couldn’t recall later and it didn’t really matter. They connected on so many levels, Cristiano thought that that would never change. Ruud was the first man Cristiano ever fucked and let him get fucked by. Ruud was the first man Cristiano ever loved…

Things got ugly when Cristiano started to reach more and more success and became ‘the golden boy’ of Manchester. Ruud didn’t handle that very well and they drifted apart. First Cristiano thought that it was just mere jealousy, but when Ruud called Sir Alex Ferguson his ‘daddy’ just to hurt him, the situation really got out of hand. Cristiano snapped, as he was in the middle of mourning the loss of his father. He hit Ruud. They talked about it later, and made up but things never got back to the way they were before. And their love just bled to death….

 _Wayne Rooney  
_ Ahh Wayne, sweet, powerful, blunt Wayne. Yes Wayne was very special to Cristiano, he still is, even though their relationship didn’t survive Cristiano’s move to Spain. Their friendship however did. Their friendship survived a lot of things. Like the World Cup 2006 for example. They laughed about it later and Wayne fucked Cris about it later too. Hard against the lockers in their common dressing room. Wayne was tough, rough around the edges and sometimes quite brutal. Cristiano loved all of those things about Wayne. But underneath that raw exterior there was this sensitive insecure guy who believed he was way too ugly for Cristiano. Cris had to tell him a thousand times that that was bullshit. Wayne was beautiful and their sex was freckin’ amazing, hard and full force but with feeling and meaning. They didn’t fuck around because they could, they fucked around because they loved each other. Wayne was the first one to say so even he was embarrassed about it later, wanted to apologize right away. Cristiano told Wayne he loved him too just in time. They tried to do the long-distance-thing for a while but it just didn’t work. Wayne was sure Cristiano laughed at him behind his back and fucked at least three of the Real Madrid boys. Cris tried not to give in into temptation but Wayne already knew for sure before he even did so why wouldn’t he? The break-up broke both of their hearts but Wayne’s jealousy ruined everything. Still Wayne was special to Cristiano and he would always will be….

 _Ricardo Kaka  
_ With Ricardo it was love at first sight. _Oh_ the angelic eyes, the perfected toned abs, his beautiful brown hair and the most beautiful smile Cristiano had ever seen. Their body’s fitted so perfect together and Ricardo did something to Cristiano he had never truly felt before. Ricky understood him like no one else and he wanted Ricardo from the very first second he laid eyes on him. It took Cristiano some effort to show Ricky that this was good for him. The catholic boy was not an easy target and Cristiano was almost afraid he would stain Ricky for life. Most of the time people felt like Cristiano was out of their league but in this case Cristiano felt Ricky was maybe too good for himself making him insecure almost. But how could something that felt so right be wrong? How could it be a sin to kiss those lips, to push that beautiful man closer to him and rub his body of on Ricky? How wrong could it be when it felt like heaven? Just thinking about Ricky made him hard again, made him want to call Ricky and have naughty phone sex, just the way Ricky liked it. Because the man may look innocent, but Cristiano knew better. He knew how Ricky moaned out his name, how Ricky would take his cock into his mouth and swallow every last drop of Cristiano. Cristiano knew exactly how Ricky pushed back when his fingers propped against his entrance, when he prepared Ricky, he knew the look in Ricky’s eyes, telling him he was ready. And he knew the way Ricky would cry out his name when they came long and hard almost at the same time. Those things Cristiano knew were anything but innocent. His feelings for Ricky were still there, even though Ricky choose his wife and kids over him. When the divorce happened in 2014, Cristiano thought about calling Ricky. But things have changed, or maybe he didn’t want to hear Ricky say no and hear what Cristiano knew all along; _he’s way too good for you…_

 _James Rodriquez  
_ James was like love sick puppy every time he was around Cristiano. Cristiano knew it and was flattered by the idea of being a mentor, a motivation for younger players. He used to idolize Luis and Deco himself. But James went a little further than that. James worshipped everything that Cristiano did, he followed him around and even started to look like him, like becoming his twin brother. Making Cristiano somewhat shy, and it takes a lot to make Cristiano Ronaldo shy. Cristiano didn’t want to cross the line and use James the way he did that night but things just happened. It started out with video games and summaries from the games of La Liga. It ended with Cristiano’s cock in James mouth. James willingly humming around the swollen flesh, taking everything of Cristiano in, he didn’t care he looked like slutty groupie. He wanted to do everything for Cristiano, practically offering himself to Cristiano, making it impossible for Cris to say no. The pleasure James was giving him was something he didn’t feel for way too long. And the fact of being horny as hell, made Cristiano choose not to stop it. Maybe he should have, because James was having ideas of sleeping over now and he sat down next to Cris every fuckin’ chance he got. Cristiano didn’t knew if he was annoyed of still flattered. But it was time to talk to James.

‘But I love you Cris’

‘Look I love you too, as a teammate, as a friend, as a brother even’

‘Brothers don’t suck each other off Cris’

‘I know, I’m sorry, I should have stopped you’

‘But I wanted it, I wanted you, to taste you Cris, you taste good’.

‘James stop, come on, let’s finish training yes?’

Cristiano never tried to talk to James like that again, accepting the fact that James would never leave his side…

 _Sergio Ramos  
_ Sergio wasn’t supposed to like Cristiano and vice-versa. Off course they had to get a long for the sake of the team. But they were never supposed to click like they did. At first it was about getting over past lovers. Sergio trying to forget all about Fernando and Cristiano trying to get over Ricky. They were never supposed to last. But Sergio and Cristiano did match, like a fire and gasoline. Two ego’s in one bed, that could only go wrong, except it doesn’t. Sergio is the only one who understands Cristiano’s outrage when they don’t win. Sergio gets it, he gets the pressure Cris in under. He understands, because as a captain he feels the same amount every single day. Sergio is the only one who can calm him down, who defends his behavior and at the same time corrects him if he crosses a line. Sergio loves Cristiano but isn’t’ afraid of him. Sergio being the first lover Cristiano feels equal to. And besides that Sergio is the most beautiful man Cristiano knows. Sergio is strong, a beast like Wayne and yet sensitive and with an amazing grace like Ricky. He’s best of both worlds and he’s everything Cristiano ever wanted. Cristiano sometimes feels a sudden urge to kiss Sergio right there on the field. He doesn’t care who sees it or that their dirty little secret is out. He sometimes want to tell everyone that Sergio is fucking him senseless almost every night. He wants the whole world to know Sergio is the one. But he doesn’t, he loves Sergio way too much to expose him like that. To ruin his marriage. Cristiano will have to learn with the fact that his love life will always be hidden, will always be a dirty little secret. One secret that nobody can ever find out. Hey does make sure that Sergio knows, he makes sure that Sergio will know that there will never be a better man for Cristiano and that he will never love anyone else like he loves Sergio…


End file.
